Of Hoops and Bikes
by potpot
Summary: What happens when the spunky Shohoku boys get a taste of basketball EIKICHI ONIZUKA style?GTOSlam Dunk crossover


Hello, dear reader. As I have said, this is a cross-over fic between GTO and Slam Dunk. For those who didn't have the glorious chance …ahem…to watch the Doraemon series, Nobita is the little kid there who Doraemon lives with. You know, the bespectacled boy with what looks like a bowl-cut? Yeah, that's him all right.

In this fic, Onizuka just came from US, that's where the series concluded, right? in this one, he's applying as a teacher in none other than Shohoku High school. Why the heck, of all the schools in Japan, did he choose to teach here? what happened to his major police trouble? well, you'll find that out later in this series.:)mi amas vin!

I dont own Slam Dunk,GTO and ...uhmm...Doraemon (playing safe).All I own is a nutcase for a brain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**OF HOOPS AND BIKES**

_**CHAPTER 1: **__**NOBITA**_

He breathed on the window opposite him, making a small portion of the window pane hazy. With his index finger he drew several curves slowly and carefully. Upon finishing, he smiled – not the usual smile you get from people – but a smile almost reaching to the ears with a bit of saliva hanging from the mouth and on top of it all, are his eyes narrowing in delight – eyes full of dreamy sparkle and his entire face suddenly blushing.

This is **_Eikichi Onizuka_**.

22 years old.

Single.

Teacher.

**The person who made a junior high school student with skills of that of a computer expert practicing the profession for 25 years – and is a guru in forcing teachers to resign to turn from his merciless ways.**

**The person who changed a nineteen-year-old 'Miss Perfect' with an I.Q. of 200 from an impassive, miserable, emotionless trickster into a teenager who finally learned to appreciate life – and to care for people around her.**

**The person who taught a scornful bully - who kept denying that he's actually a mama's boy - a lesson he won't forget about…."Doraemon".**

**The person who won the respect of a loathsome, distant spoiled school girl whom everyone – almost everyone – thought will never bow down to anybody.**

**The person, with his insane and unheard of ways, brought about the reconciliation of a nearly broken family by "breaking the wall between them"…well…literally.**

**The person who saved the life of a student who will go through any lengths just to see him suffer – even though it means taking a bullet in his head.**

**The person – the teacher – the only teacher - who will willingly jump off the building just to save his students.**

Yes, this is Eikichi Onizuka.

The person who is very much contented in drawing female body figures on windows and drooling at them.

Yep, there's no mistaking it. This is definitely**_ Great Teacher Onizuka_**.

"Ah..uhm...e-excuse me, sir…a-are you Mr. Onizuka, Eikichi?"

A timid voice and a gentle touch on his left shoulder abruptly woke him from his euphoric fantasies and groggily turned to, at that very moment, the most unfortunate man who ever walked the earth's surface to have accidentally disturbed the former Onibaku gangster from savoring his perverted fetishes.

Onizuka stared at the pallid, skinny man who took a step back, thinking he got possessed by a demon or something…something worse. What did he do to make this man stare at him like – like he did the worst thing he could possibly do to his fellowmen? Are people nowadays this sensitive!

To the man's surprise, Onizuka raised his fists and his left leg and made a series of lame karate moves.

"Who dares disturb my steamy rendezvous with Sweet kitty Maiko-chan? Now you will feel the wrath of –"

The skinny man stretched out his arms to shield himself automatically

"Ah..eh... gulp I-I'm so-sorry...what did I- gulp I didn't mean –Vice Principal Kawazu said you could talk to him now! I just came to fetch you, sir! I –I'm –"

The man stopped speaking when he noticed the swift shift of facial expression in Onizuka's face. The cold, "demon-possessed" stare disappeared in an instant and was replaced by a toothy grin.

"Oh! really? I'm sorry…Hahaha…Phew! I thought I'll wait here forever! at least I'm with Sweet –", he hesitated for a moment and immediately wiped the windowpane with his hand. nothing. Haha…so the vice principal's free now, you said?"

The fear on the man's face was now changed into complete confusion. Nevertheless, he made sure he maintained a safe distance of three feet away from Onizuka.

"Well…yeah… he asked me to tell you that he could now entertain other businesses –"

"Oh! All right! So I'll run off now…thank you – er – what's your name? and yeah…where's the vice principal's office again?"

"Hirata. Tomo Hirata…just go to the end of this hall- it's on the left, just opposite the cafeteria." , he took a step backward again when he saw Onizuka advancing a little towards him.

"Okay, got it – thank you very much- uhm – Mr. Hinata – er – Kirata!"

Onizuka walked swiftly pass the rooms and found himself at the end of the hall. Now feeling a little nervous, he knocked on the door on the left side of the hall. He heard a hoarse, deep voice saying "Come in" so he proceeded inside.

The room was air-conditioned – and it was one of the most elegant rooms Eikichi found himself in. It was even more stylish than the headmistress' room in Tokyo Kisshou Academy– all right. He remembered it again. Admittedly, he really missed Kisshou – he missed the headmistress, he missed Kikuchi, he missed Murai, hemissed Fuyuzuki - he missed everything that is Kisshou...but he, Eikichi Onizuka, should go after different challenges and greater heights! There's more in this world he still has to explore – more girls still unheard of!

The man sitting on the table near the windows should be vice principal Kawaru – Sawazu…yeah, must be him, Onizuka thought. He looked haggard – his pitch black hair sticking out in weird angles with traces of white hair which seemed to have been crawling its way from his temples. He looked pale and dark circles can bee seen under his eyes despite of the spectacles he was wearing. Onizuka put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing. This guy…he looks like…haha. The vice principal ran his fingers from his forehead to his temples and spoke without looking up from his work.

"Er – good afternoon, sir Nobita, er – Sawazu – I mean Kawaru –

Kawazu finally looked up, gazed at Onizuka and raised an eyebrow. He let go of his pen and rested his arms on the desk. Without being asked, he ignored the fact that Onizuka slumped on one of the chair without being asked.

"Kawazu. Akira Kawazu.", he said with a tone of annoyance in his voice as he turned the marble slate bearing his name for Onizuka to see.

"Yeah…Kawazu…that's what I meant to say.", Eikichi smiled sheepishly. I just heard you're short in teachers in this school so I immediately rushed to the rescue of the pretty students – er – students, I mean, in their pursuit for knowledge! I am Eikichi Onizuka, 22 years old, single –"

"All right, all right. Let me take a look at your resume'.", the vice principal rudely interrupted.

At that moment, Onizuka instantaneously gave "Nobita" one bone-crunching German Duplex after a steamy head-butt.

_**That is, in his mind.**_

What he actually did was to fish out an almost crumpled, filthy-looking paper from his pocket and handed it to Kawazu. He laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head when he saw the look of disbelief on the vice principal's face.

"I – I kinda' sat on it on the way here…ha…haha…"

Sweat rolled down his face when Eikichi saw the nerve on the side of Kawazu's forehead. The vice principal's face is turning from red to purple – fast.

Silence.

"What a wonderful resume', Mr. Onizuka. Very wonderful, indeed."

Onizuka's jaw dropped. He thought he's going to blew him off! With that look on his face, who would think –

"_Just enough for a fisherman – no, you need another five years to be a fisherman. You can go back and study with my son then. He's in grade school._", vice principal Kawazu crumpled the resume' and without any second thoughts, threw it in the nearby trash bin. and he watches Doraemon too – he's fond of Nobita."

Eikichi, shadows seemed covering his entire face, stood up.

"Go back to Doraemon, Nobita!", he bellowed as he landed one nasty punch on Kawazu's right cheek, sending him outside thereby destroying the glass window.

**_That is, in his mind - again._**

Unable to move a muscle – too overwhelmed with all the emotions struggling to get out of him that he couldn't utter a word – he just sat there, digesting the situation.

_Just enough for a fisherman – no, you need another five years to be a fisherman. You can go back and study with my son then. He's in grade school._

_Just enough for a fisherman – no, you need another five years to be a fisherman. You can go back and study with my son then. He's in grade school._

_Just enough for a fisherman – no, you need another five years to be a fisherman. You can go back and study with my son then. He's in grade school._

At that instant, the door opened to reveal the skinny, pallid man Onizuka met earlier. It's Tomo Hirata. However, Onizuka was still under some sort of petrification spell that he didn't greet Hirata.

"Vice Principal! Sir! We have a problem! Coach Anzai – basketball team – got hit over by a vehicle! the poor guy's in coma!"

Kawazu stood up from his desk and for the first time, got an alarmed look on his face.

"WHAT! It couldn't be – it shouldn't be! The tournament's starting next week already! If there's a time the team needs him the most, it's goddamn now! I – I – where's Akagi! Akagi Takenori! Bring him here now! NOW, HIRATA! NOW!"

Hirata sped off outside. Kawazu walked to and fro the room, totally ignoring Onizuka's presence, who, at that time, is still murmuring the same words over and over again.

_Just enough for a fisherman – no, you need another five years to be a fisherman. You can go back and study with my son then. He's in grade school._

_Just enough for a fisherman – no, you need another five years to be a fisherman. You can go back and study with my son then. He's in grade school._

_Just enough for a fisherman – no, you need another five years to be a fisherman. You can go back and study with my son then. He's in grade school._

After a few moments, he heard knocking on the door. It took Kawazu, who was almost beside himself while obviously pondering about the dilemma, a while to answer "Come in" with his quivering voice.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So that's the first chapter. Ahihihi…You just have no choice but to love Onizuka…anyway, you already know who'll be coming out of that door, didn't you? clue? he loves to grab blond ladies with his hand and climb big towers...ahihi. Please watch out for the next chapter! _the clash between Onizuka and the Shohoku boys_! But first, I will appreciate it if you gave me reviews! Mi amas vin.


End file.
